IRIS
by 9'RainBow
Summary: Di dunia ini setidaknya kita memiliki tiga orang yang begitu mirip dengan diri kita, dan—bisa jadi—kita memiliki kehidupan lain melalui mereka. AU, AR, sho-ai. MattMello one-shot. Tribute fic for Black Beyond Birthday.


_Disclaimer: Death Note isn't mine._

_Warning: AU, AR, OOC, sho-ai (MattMello)_

_A/N: Fic ini spesial untuk _Black Beyond Birthday_, semoga suka ya, B-chan ^^_

* * *

**.**

**IRIS**

**.**

Matt menengadah.

Musim hujan sudah mengepung Brooklyn, New York. Hari itu, tanah yang sudah lembap dibuat lebih basah lagi dengan hujan rintik.

Dan di sana, di luar jendela kaca kamarnya, ada sebuah pelangi.

Matt tahu suatu legenda tentang pelangi dan Dewi Iris, dewi penjaga pelangi. Legenda yang tampak konyol sekarang, setelah semua dunia tahu bahwa pelangi hanyalah hamburan sinar matahari ketika hujan yang membiaskan warna-warna tertentu.

Tapi hari ini, untuk sekali saja, ia ingin percaya.

Dengan gelisah, ia memakai sepatu bot dan jas hujannya lalu turun ke dapur. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan apapun. Ia memutuskan keluar rumah.

Hujan masih terus turun.

Bingung sekaligus linglung, Matt terus menatap pelangi.

_"__Jika kau menemukan ujung pelangi, hadiah yang indah akan menantimu. Tapi kau harus cepat, karena pelangi tidak akan tinggal lama."_

Dan ia mengejar pelangi itu.

Berbelok ke gang, masuk ke pekarangan halaman orang, dan tersaruk-saruk di lapangan luas yang becek, Matt tetap melihat pelangi. Entah mengapa, atau itu hanya halusinasi, Matt merasa pelangi itu sekarang membesar di hadapannya. Sedetik. Lalu pelangi itu hilang sama sekali.

Ia terpekur di jalan kecil yang jarang dilalui orang. Ia merutuk dalam hati. Dengan kesal, Matt terus berjalan sambil berusaha melihat pahatan berwarna di atas kepalanya.

"Sial, ke mana perginya? Padahal aku benar-benar mengikuti—"

BRUK!

Ia jatuh tersandung sesuatu.

Atau lebih tepatnya seseorang.

Dan orang itu juga tersungkur.

"Hoy, apa-apaan kamu?!"

Matt menoleh dan melihat seorang—entah dia cowok atau cewek—berambut pirang sebahu. Wajahnya menampakkan kemarahan. Ia memakai jaket hujan dan celana jeans tebal.

"Kalau jalan, lihat-lihat dong! Sana minggir!"

Dan teriakan terakhir membuat Matt fokus dengan posisinya. Ia terjerembab dengan sebagian besar tubuh berada di atas si pirang. Matt merosot menjauh. Dari suaranya, Matt merasa orang itu adalah cowok, dan ia tidak ingin mendapat masalah apapun dengan cowok seperti ini.

"Maaf—"

"Duh, kau berat banget! Lihat, perutku langsung kempes ditindih kakimu yang besar itu."

Mungkin dia cewek?

"Aku sudah minta ma—"

"Kalau minta maaf cukup, tidak perlu ada polisi di dunia ini." Tiba-tiba suaranya sedikit melunak. Dan Matt berani bertaruh bibir si pirang membentuk sudut kecil, sangat kecil sampai Matt tidak melihatnya lagi sekarang.

"Sudahlah," si pirang itu bangun dan mengulurkan tangan, "ayo berdiri. Pakaianmu jadi kotor, tuh."

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Matt untuk menyadari ia masih dalam posisi menelungkup. Dengan ragu, digenggamnya tangan itu. Dingin, lebih dingin daripada hujan.

"Kau pengganggu, tapi aku memaafkanmu. Aku Mello. Kau?"

Matt melihat sekilas sebuah batu berukuran dua kepal telapak tangan di tanah, kemungkinan besar, tempat Mello tadi berjongkok, atau duduk, atau apalah.

Mello langsung melihat ke arah yang dipandang Matt. Ia melotot.

"Hoy, jangan seenaknya mengalihkan perhatian. Nama!"

"Huh?"

"Aku tanya siapa namamu? Atau namamu 'huh'?"

_Menyebalkan sekali cara dia berbicara,_ pikir Matt_. Aku tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan dia._

"Matt. Namaku Matt."

.

Baru saja berencana menepati resolusi barunya, Matt malah melanggar dengan terang-terangan sekarang.

Ia dan Mello kini duduk di seberang jalan, bersandar pada dinding beton, tampak jelas _dekat-dekat dengan dia__._

"Jadi, um, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Matt memulai percakapan dengan was-was.

Mello menilik Matt. Mata biru esnya terlihat seperti mengobservasi mangsa. "Bukan urusanmu."

Tunggu. Matt kenal suara itu. Kenapa ia bisa lupa?

"Kau... kau yang sering berkeliaran di dekat kompleks kami, kan? Yang sering berkelahi dengan anak-anak?"

Sekali lagi Mello menampakkan tatapan lapar. "Bukan urusanmu."

"Baiklah."

"Tapi kuberitahu saja, deh. Iya, itu aku. Tapi dulu, sekarang aku tidak bisa begitu lagi. Kenapa? Kau ingin balas dendam karena aku pernah mematahkan tulang igamu?"

Mello terlihat bersiap menelan.

"Aku tidak."

Mello kembali menatap Matt, menembus kacamata yang dipakai pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Aku belum pernah melihatmu. Ada di mana kau waktu itu?"

"Yah, itu..."

Haruskah dia menjelaskannya? Pada seorang bocah mirip mafia yang baru dikenalnya sedetik yang lalu? Ia tidak siap berbagi, instingnya sebagai seorang antisosial tidak mengizinkannya.

Tapi Mello terus menatap, menunggu jawaban.

"Aku mendengar teriakanmu dari dalam kamar."

"Kamar?"

Dan sekarang, setelah keberaniannya sempat terkumpul, ia ragu.

"Tidak usah kau katakan, kalau tidak ingin." Mello tersenyum kaku lalu memandang ke depan. "Aku, kan, bukan siapa-siapamu."

Oh, haruskah dia menjelaskan?

"Aku seorang antisosial."

Mello menoleh dengan cepat ke arahnya.

"Kupikir tidak apa kalau kau tahu. Kita mungkin tidak akan bertemu lagi." Dan ketika berkata begitu, Matt tahu hati kecilnya menolak bayangan 'tidak akan bertemu lagi'. Karena, entah sejak kapan, Mello terasa begitu nyata di hadapannya. Begitu dekat. Nyaris terjangkau. Dan dia mengakui ada sedikit ketertarikan untuk mengenal bocah di hadapannya lebih jauh.

"Yah. Ya, tentu saja." Mello meremas tangannya gelisah. "Kisah yang hebat."

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Matt mencoba lagi.

"Bukan urusan—"

"Ya, ya, baiklah." Matt buru-buru melambaikan tangannya dengan tegas.

Mello merengut. "Aku ingin bertemu Iris."

Matt membeku. "Iris? Dewi Pelangi itu?"

"Ya, apa lagi?"

"Kenapa? Tunggu, kurasa ini bukan urusanku lagi, kan?"

Si pirang menatapnya skeptis. "Ya, kali ini benar-benar bukan urusanmu."

Hening.

"Kau sendiri kenapa di sini?"

Matt kehilangan suara.

"Hei, aku bicara padamu."

"Aku ingin melihat ujung pelangi. Kata orang akan ada hadiah yang menanti di ujungnya." Wajah Matt terasa panas. Bahkan di umur empat-belasnya, ia masih percaya dongeng. Hal memalukan apa lagi yang bisa dibuatnya?

Mello seperti akan meledak dalam bom tawa, tapi ia bergeming. "Ooh, jadi? Kau menemukan apa?"

Hampir saja Matt menjawab, _'kau'_, tapi ia berhasil bungkam.

"Tidak ada."

"Heh, sudah kuduga."

Hening lagi.

"Kau terlihat kesepian, ya." Matt menutup mulutnya. Ia tidak bermaksud mengatakan itu ke Mello.

Mello lagi-lagi memberi tatapan mengintimidasi. "Kau lebih kesepian, tahu. Aku tidak sepertimu yang antisosial."

"Maaf, deh."

"Kau benar-benar sendirian, ya?" tanya Mello tiba-tiba.

Matt, yang sekarang lebih rileks, meluruskan kakinya yang tertekuk di dada. Dia menoleh ke Mello.

"Tidak juga. Orang tuaku dua-duanya adalah perakit dan pembuat _game_. Mereka jarang di rumah, tapi aku selalu dikelilingi _game_."

Mello menampakkan beberapa ekspresi sekaligus. Marah, sedih, dan lega bercampur baur. Matt sampai tidak bisa melihat yang mana yang lebih dominan.

"Aku minta maaf," bisiknya kaku.

Kali ini Matt tertawa kecil. "Kalau semua bisa diselesaikan dengan meminta maaf, polisi tidak akan ada di dunia ini."

Mello ikut tertawa. Lalu sebentar kemudian ekspresinya kembali serius.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau pernah dengar tidak, orang bilang kita punya sedikitnya tiga kembaran di dunia? Orang-orang yang wajah dan pribadinya mirip dengan kita?"

"Hm, pernah dengar, tapi aku sulit percaya." Matt menengadah. Langit tampak kusam di atasnya. "Ada apa memangnya?"

Mello seperti akan berkata sesuatu, tapi tidak jadi. Alih-alih ia juga mengikuti pandangan Matt.

"Hujannya sudah berhenti."

Tiba-tiba Mello berdiri, menepuk celananya dan memandang ke bawah, ke mata Matt.

"Kurasa aku akan pulang sekarang. Kau juga pulanglah."

Matt menahan keinginannya untuk berkata, _'jangan pulang'_. Ia memberikan senyuman sekilas pada Mello, dan memantapkan hati untuk bicara.

"Bertemu lagi besok?"

Mello tampak terkejut. Lalu ia membuat cengiran lebar.

"Setiap hari. Selama seminggu."

Dan—bertentangan dengan semua keputusan Matt—mereka bertemu setiap hari di tempat itu. Di jalan lengang kusam dan muram, ditemani angin khas musim dingin.

Tapi Matt belum pernah merasa sebahagia ini dalam hidupnya.

Sering kali, ketika malam datang, ia mendapati dirinya menginginkan bulatan jingga besar keluar dengan cepat dari ufuk timur. Atau, ketika dia bertemu, mengobrol, bermain _game_, dan saling melempar makian—yang baru dipelajarinya—dengan Mello, hati kecilnya berdoa semoga hari itu menjadi lebih panjang.

Setidaknya sampai hari ketujuh datang.

Matt berjalan dengan lambat dari rumahnya. Hari itu, seperti biasa, Mello sudah datang duluan. Ia memakai baju panjang dan tebal, sama seperti Matt.

"Yo." Matanya yang biru terlihat lelah.

"Kau pagi sekali." Dengan sekali gerakan, Matt sudah duduk di sampingnya di sisi jalan.

Sesungguhnya, Matt tidak benar-benar mengenal Mello. Ia tidak tahu di mana Mello tinggal, dan seperti apa keluarganya. Hingga saat ini, Mello menutupi identitasnya dengan sangat baik, sampai Matt benar-benar tidak ingin mengetahuinya lagi.

"Kau juga sama."

Kecanggungan yang baru dan asing melingkupi mereka. Matt bahkan lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas.

"Kau mau main apa hari ini?"

Mello merapatkan lututnya ke dada, lalu memeluknya, tampak kedinginan. Hujan tidak datang lagi seminggu ini, tapi bayang-bayang musim dingin masih menghantui tiap-tiap sudut kota itu.

"Aku tidak ingin main, Matt."

Hening.

"Kenapa?"

Mello menoleh, dan tatapan lelahnya jelas terbaca oleh Matt. Kenapa ia baru sadar? Ada kantung mata di sana. Dan tangan dan kulit Mello yang pucat kini terlihat hampir transparan. Kenapa ia baru memperhatikan?

"Kau kenapa, Mells?"

"Biasa. Aku flu saja. Tidak lebih, tidak kurang. Jangan khawatir."

Matt melihat sudut bibir Mello gemetar, dan ia benar-benar ingin menghentikannya. Itu terasa sangat bukan Mello.

Perlahan, nyaris tanpa suara, ia beringsut mendekat ke sisi Mello. Tangan kanannya yang kebas dan kaku melingkari pundak temannya itu.

"Hei, sedang apa kau?"

"Diamlah. Kau menggigil, tuh."

Mello terkekeh. Suaranya teredam deru angin yang dingin. Dengan mantap ia merebahkan kepalanya ke bahu Matt, memindahkan sebagian berat tubuhnya dengan bocah di sampingnya.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kita pulang?" tanya Matt ragu. Melihat Mello lemah begini membuatnya frustasi dan kesal.

"Tidak. Kita melalui perjalanan jauh untuk sampai di sini. Jangan menyia-nyiakannya."

Matt membisu.

"Hei, Matt, kau mau janji tidak?"

Tubuh Mello bergerak di bawah tangan Matt saat ia mencoba menoleh ke arahnya.

"Tergantung seperti apa janjinya."

"Huh, dasar sok hati-hati. Kadang kau begitu menyebalkan, tahu?"

Matt tiba-tiba gembira mendengar nada ketus Mello yang biasanya.

"Apa janjinya?"

Mello menatap langsung ke mata zamrud Matt, tanpa penghalang, tanpa batas.

"Mulai besok, jangan datang ke sini lagi."

Dan jantung Matt berhenti berdetak.

"Apa?"

"Kita cuma berjanji untuk bertemu seminggu, kan? Ini sudah seminggu, Bodoh."

Matt berusaha keras menelan ludahnya. "Kenapa?"

Mello terkekeh lagi. "Kau selalu banyak tanya. Aku ketahuan, itu jawabannya."

"Ketahuan?"

"Ya, ketahuan. Jadi aku tidak bisa menemuimu lagi."

Benar, kan, Matt tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Mello. Apa keadaan di rumahnya begitu parah, sampai ia harus sembunyi-sembunyi untuk keluar? Apa ada kondisi di mana Mello tidak bisa menemuinya? Apa dia sebenarnya hantu?

"Hoy, malah melamun. Aku kedinginan, nih." Mello menyodok rusuk Matt dengan siku kiri.

Tanpa bicara apa-apa, Matt mempererat rangkulannya. Ia menatap iris es Mello yang menggelisahkan dan melambungkannya dalam waktu bersamaan. Tiba-tiba, nyaris sekejap mata, iris biru itu sudah ada di depannya. Besar dan lebar. Dan Matt tahu wajah mereka begitu dekat, tanpa jarak satu mili pun.

Semua ini cukup salah untuk dianggap benar.

"Kau membeku, Mattie."

Dan Mello tertawa riang.

.

Seminggu, dan Matt menepati janjinya.

Ia tidak bertemu lagi dengan Mello. Ia hanya mengurung diri lagi di kamarnya seperti dulu. Orang tuanya belum pulang sejak dua bulan lalu, dan tidak ada siapa-siapa di rumah untuk berbagi cerita.

Kenapa? Kenapa Mello harus membuatnya menjanjikan hal yang sangat sulit?

Ia semakin tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri. Uring-uringan, marah tanpa sebab, melamun. Dan semua itu karena si pirang teman sebayanya.

Teman? Setelah yang mereka lakukan kemarin—meskipun sekali—dia masih menganggap Mello teman?

Wajahnya terasa terbakar.

Matt mengutuk Mello dalam hati.

Hujan lebat kini sudah menjelma menjadi rintik kecil. Setelah seminggu lebih tidak turun, sekali hujan, suhu turun dengan drastis. Tapi itu tidak memengaruhi datangnya sang Iris.

Matt melompat dari kasurnya, melempar _portable game_ di tangannya asal-asalan, lalu memandang ke luar jendela.

Di sana, di langit yang dulu pernah dilihatnya, pelangi kembali muncul.

Tanpa ragu ia memakai sepatu bot dan jas hujan. Sedikit merasa deja vu.

Ia menerjang pintu lalu menghambur keluar, tidak peduli dengan angin dingin yang menggigit.

_Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi!_

Dengan penuh harapan, ia berlari mengejar pelangi. Diam-diam ia tidak terkejut karena si pelangi menuntunnya ke tempat pertama dia bertemu Mello, lalu menghilang.

Sudah berhari-hari Matt tidak pergi ke tempat ini. Sekarang rumput dekat tempat duduknya dengan Mello sudah membeku. Genangan air di mana-mana.

Matt berusaha membunuh perasaan kecewa dalam hatinya. Ia tidak menemukan apa-apa.

Tidak ada Mello di sana.

Tentu saja, pikirnya. Mello yang membuat janji, ia tidak akan mengingkari. Tidak seperti dirinya.

Kenapa? Pertanyaan itu selalu mengganggunya. Kenapa Mello tidak ingin melihatnya lagi? Apa ia sudah mengatakan hal yang membuat bocah itu tersinggung?

Matt terduduk. Tidak menghiraukan genangan air yang merembes ke celananya.

Tiba-tiba sudut matanya menangkap satu-satunya benda yang tergeletak di jalan. Batu berukuran dua kepalan tangan. Batu yang—sepertinya—disembunyikan Mello darinya.

Ia menghampiri batu itu, dan tidak terkejut mendapati sebuah kertas terlipat di bawahnya.

Ini pasti surat dari Mello! Ia mungkin ingin bermain detektif hari ini, dan meninggalkan Matt petunjuk surat. Mello memang ingin jadi detektif, itu yang dikatakannya pada Matt beberapa hari yang lalu, dan dengan sepihak, ia ingin Matt jadi 'rekan rahasia'nya. Tapi Matt tidak sempat memikirkan apapun saat ini.

Mengantisipasi letupan gembira dalam dirinya, Matt mulai membaca.

_Dear, Matt._

Mello menulis dengan sangat tidak rapi, tapi Matt tidak bisa menahan cengirannya.

_Kalau kau membaca ini sekarang, entah kau sudah dengan tidak hormatnya melanggar janjimu, atau aku sudah mati. Atau mungkin dua-duanya._

Senyum Matt menguap entah ke mana.

_Sejujurnya, aku tidak bisa berterus terang padamu hingga saat ini. Aku sakit, bukan flu yang kubilang kemarin. Pneumonia. Dan aku tetap menemuimu meski aku tahu aku bisa mati karenanya._

Mata Matt terasa kaku dan panas. Ia memijit kelopaknya sebentar, lalu membaca lagi.

_Kau pernah bertanya kenapa aku mencari Iris. Sebenarnya, aku ingin mengutuknya. Bisa-bisanya dia membuat pelangi di saat dingin hampir membuatku membeku. Jadi aku mencari ujung pelangi dan bermaksud meletakkan tulisan jahat untuknya (tulisan itu sudah kubuang, kalau kau bertanya)._

_Tapi sejak bertemu denganmu, aku kehilangan rasa benciku. Kau begitu lugu dan saat kau bilang kau adalah seorang antisosial, aku terkejut. Kita hampir mirip. Bedanya, orang tuaku sudah meninggal, dan aku tinggal di rumah sakit sekarang. Dan sialnya, aku tinggal menunggu napasku habis._

_Dan sejak itu, aku menukar kutukanku pada Iris dengan doa. Konyol memang, tapi aku ingin saja. Aku pernah bicara tentang kembaran kita yang tersebar entah di bagian mana di dunia, kan? Sebenarnya aku punya alasan membicarakannya. Aku berdoa semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi, entah di masa depan, atau masa lalu,dalam diri dan takdir yang lain. Dan kuharap mereka bisa lebih bahagia dari pada yang kita rasakan seminggu ini__._

_Kuharap mereka bisa menemukan hadiah di ujung pelangi._

_Eh, sudah dulu, ya. Tanganku pegal menulis surat ini. Dokter juga sudah memanggilku, dan aku bisa tahu dari tatapan menyesalnya kalau hari ini adalah hari terakhirku. Katanya aku hebat bisa menulis, walaupun jariku hampir sekali dia._

_Yah, pokoknya aku benar-benar beruntung bisa bertemu denganmu, meski harus kuakui, Iris ikut andil dalam hal itu._

_Sampai jumpa._

_Mello_

_(p.s. Bibirmu kering banget, Matt! Lain kali, kalau kita bertemu, pastikan dulu kau sudah mahir dalam 'hal' itu.)_

Mello bilang 'sampai jumpa'. Apa dia berpikir mereka akan bertemu lagi?

Matt tertawa parau. Hujan masih terus turun. Dan kertas di tangannya lembek karena menyerap air berlebih.

"Kau selalu menggerutu bahkan di surat," bisiknya diselingi kekehan tajam.

Ia menengadah, mencari sang Iris.

"Kupikir kau ingin aku mengerti dari dulu, tapi aku baru menyadarinya sekarang. Hadiahku adalah Mello, bukan?"

Pelangi multiwarna kembali mewujud, seakan menjawab pertanyaan Matt yang tanpa alamat. Lalu menghilang sekali lagi, saat rintik hujan turun lebih deras.

Surat di tangannya tidak lagi terbentuk, ceceran tinta hitam yang tidak teratur mencuri huruf-huruf yang ditulis Mello, dan tidak mengembalikannya lagi. Tapi Matt tidak perlu tulisan, saat bayangan Mello menghampirinya dan mendekapnya di bawah hujan. Nyaris seperti mimpi.

Dan, di bawah rintik hujan, topeng emosinya runtuh.

Air berjatuhan dari matanya.

* * *

Matt menengadah.

Musim hujan sudah mengepung Winchester, Inggris. Hari itu, tanah yang sudah lembab dibuat lebih basah lagi dengan hujan rintik.

Dan di sana, di luar jendela kaca kamarnya di Wammy's House, ada sebuah pelangi.

Matt tahu suatu legenda tentang pelangi dan Dewi Iris, dewi penjaga pelangi. Legenda tentang hadiah indah jika kita berhasil mencapai ujungnya sebelum pelangi itu hilang. Legenda yang tampak konyol sekarang, saat ia sudah berumur empat belas dan semua orang di dunia tahu bahwa pelangi hanyalah hamburan sinar matahari ketika hujan yang membiaskan warna-warna tertentu.

Seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

"Hei, ada pelangi, Matt."

Bocah ber-_goggles_ itu menoleh dan mendapati seorang lelaki berambut pirang sedang mengikuti pandangannya dengan sebungkus cokelat di tangan. Orang itu Mello, sahabat sekaligus teman sekamarnya. Matt masih merasa bermimpi.

Entah dari mana, perasaan lega yang aneh membanjirinya, membuat Matt tersengal kehabisan oksigen. Perasaan itu lebih lembut dari sekedar emosi, dan lebih kuat dari benang takdir. Seperti kabut seribu tahun yang tetap eksis hanya untuk menunggu mereka di saat ini. Kabut yang membawa kata cinta dan syukur dari dua orang di dunia berbeda. Entah siapa.

Mungkin Mello juga merasakannya, karena sesaat si pirang itu terlihat kehilangan kata-kata.

Matt menyeringai.

"Mau berburu hadiah Iris, Mells?"

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

* * *

_A/N: Disarankan mendengar Iris-nya New Found Glory, tapi kalau nggak dapat feel-nya, maafkan saya... _(-_-;)

_Mind to review, Minna?_


End file.
